Painful Encounters Re-written
by cooltreeko
Summary: A very dangerous experiment escapes from Vykkers lab, and ends up in Western Mudos. She then encounters stranger. What happens when she becomes a bounty hunter, and she has to compete with Stranger? will stranger allow her to hunt with him, or will he turn her in for cash? OCxStranger Completely Re-written
1. Chapter 1

I screamed from pain when the Vykker zapped me by my collar. Stupid freaks. I've been through years and years of cruel torment and tests, so I automatically knew what they wanted me to do. I refused to budge, not wanting to get shaved, or be the subject of any of their painful 'experiments'. Two interns attached two metal clamps around my wrist tightly, making them ache. I struggled and I got zapped again.

"Just sit in the chair!" shrieked a Vykker. "Just sit in the damn chair!"

I barred my fangs and snapped at the Vykker. I startled him, and he pressed the shock button on the remote. I felt my body turn into a fallen jerking mess. My vision grew faint, and the interns jammed me into the seat in my dazed state. They strapped my waist, wrists, thighs, and ankles down. I began to breathe rigidly, and I vomited stomach off to the side near the Vykker's feet.

"Now look what you did!" the Vykker yelled with his high-pitched whiny voice.

The interns slammed my head against the head rest of the chair. They quickly fastened the leather neck strap right before I had a chance to bite them. The chair began to move backwards while I saw dozens of long electric needles laying on the tray.

Oh my god.

They're going to test my nerves! They're going to stick hundreds of tiny, electric needles into my major nerves and zap the heck out of them!

This was worse than bone marrow samples. I began to struggle, and I felt my left wrist strap wiggle loose a little bit, my heart began to pound! I might get out of here! Fuzzles have escaped, so why couldn't I? I stopped struggling, at least until the Vykker will leave the room

My leg straitened with the chair, while the Vykker prepared the dozens of long, sharp needles. As usual, the Vykker exited to retrieve his paper work, which took a good 5-8 minutes. Since I couldn't turn my head, I listened with my large ears. Nothing, not even a slight hint of a breathing besides my own and the Fuzzles. I carefully tugged at my left wrist strap. My heart skipped a beat when it sprang loose. I quietly unstrapped my other wrist successfully. I used both hands to unstrap the rest. I silently sat up, and my instincts told me to bolt, but decided against it. I walked over to the controller that controlled my collar.

I pressed the button that said, 'release' I felt the great weight lift off my neck and shoulders and I grabbed the collar before it fell completely. I set it on the table, and I grabbed a large, bloody knife that the Vykkers forgot from their last experiment. I heard the door begin to open, and I hid.

"WHERE DID THAT STUPID THING GO?!" The Vykker screamed in panic. He ran past my hiding spot and he was looking around frantically. I silently crawled out of my spot and raised my bloody knife and swung with great force, causing the demented Vykker's head to fly off its neck. The body crumbled to the ground, and the smell of blood filled the room. I felt my nails grow long, and my hair rise. I felt my body swell in size, enlarging my muscles. I pulled myself out of the rage, and I calmed myself, causing my nails to suck back in, and my fur to settle. I've been two days without food, and when I am hungry, you don't want to know what happens.

I searched the Vykkers beheaded body, and I found a tranquilizer gun. I loaded it, like they always did before shooting me with it. A grin spread across my face when I spotted a Card Key I needed. I crept toward the door, and prepared to slide the card in the slot.

"Are you going to leave us? We can help!" I looked toward the source of the sound. There was a group of Fuzzles shaved, with stitches or cruel metal contraptions stuck inside them. I looked around, and there was no sight of Vykkers or interns. I nodded my head and walked toward them. I ripped the metal cages apart one by one. By the time I finished, I had over a dozen Fuzzles. Some genetically engineered to be larger and stronger.

"Follow me and stay close, and let me know if you hear anything."

They nodded and I opened the door. I poked my head around the corner and looked left, then right. There was nothing insight, so I darted forward. I heard voices around the corner, so I dashed behind the opposite corner.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?! The Butt Flo didn't work with the Clakkers! It burned holes in their fat stomachs!" I heard a Vykker whine.

I motioned for the Fuzzles to hide with me. After the voices grew faint, I turned around and snuck around several corners while glancing at the Fuzzles. I was trying to find a hint, a sign of where the poop shoot was, where I could get tossed out.

"Watch out!" Shrieked a Fuzzle. I flinched when a tranq dart flew by and grazed my shoulder. I whipped around and fired two rounds at the first thing that moved, and hit his forehead and his shoulder. He collapsed without a sound. I ran up to the surprisingly clothed Vykker. I yanked off his lab coat, and fastened it to myself, covering my once naked body. The coat was short enough that it came a little up past my knees, but it was down to the 'ankles' of the Vykker. I looked down at the hideous, lifeless body. I yanked the darts and coldly kicked the corpse. I turned around and looked at the Fuzzles.

"Thank you." I said in the Fuzzle's language. They all chirped and hummed. I smiled at the adorable little guys. I turned around and walked down the corridor, and made sure no Vykkers were lazing around. I noticed along the way that there was a partially opened door in the hallway. I carefully crept slowly and peeked through the crack. Nothing. Well, at least nothing I saw. I swung the door open and made sure it didn't slam on the wall. Nothing. I heaved a sigh of relief and walked in. I saw a stack of papers:

**Female Subject #4170**

_that's me . . . _

**a Hybrid between a Steef, Fuzzle, and a Berserker**

I furrowed my brows in confusion

_**'Berserkers? What the heck is a berserker?! I've heard of a Steef, and I've seen Fuzzles. But I never heard of a berserker!' **_I growled in my mind.

I grabbed the stack of papers and I stuck them in a giant convenient pocket in my lab coat. I heard growling and snapping with muffled screams. I gasped and whipped around. I felt my lips curl at a sight of an Intern. It was being smothered and chewed to pieces. I grabbed my bloody knife and I rushed near. The Fuzzles hopped off as I raised the knife. A muffled scream of pure terror emerged from the chewed up Intern as I struck the knife down, and nearly chopped the whole head in half. I yanked my knife out of its skull, and unintentionally licked my lips where blood splattered

_**crAAA-AK**_

I felt my shoulder bones crack and swell at the taste of blood. I tried to pull myself out of this. I felt my instincts kick in. Half of my mind was bloodthirsty, the other petrified, and fighting to stay within control. I smelt fear and my bloodthirsty side dwarfed my rational side, making my real side only a slight murmur in my mind. I caught scent of prey, and then the real me kicked in. I felt my self shrivel and deflate.

I saw the pure terror in their eyes, and I began to shake at what I was about to do. I was going to eat the Fuzzles! My friends and my- _our_ only way out!

"I-I'm sorry . . . "

Some nodded their heads and smiled, while some still looked fearful. I weakly smiled back.

I turned around and searched the body of the intern. All I found a map with some blood on it. I scanned the map and I found the poop shoot. I looked at the number on the door, and searched the map for the same number. My heart leaped with joy when I spotted it. The shoot was only around a couple of corners! I stuffed the map in my pocket, and I nearly bolted out of the room, only to catch myself. I walked quickly, and quietly, stopping and listening at every corner. I looked at my map, and it was just around this corner! I turned a corner a-

_**THWIP! THWIP!**_

Said two tranqs while whizzing by. I bolted back around the corner, and I loaded my gun. I put as many as I could into it, and I quickly turned around the corner. I shot five rounds at the nearest Vykkers and dashed back around the corner. There was at least ten.

"THAT GOD DANG LITTLE FILTHY HYBRID!"

I frowned at their insults.

"I SWEAR THAT FILTH WILL GET HER PUNISHMENT!" said another.

"A SENTENCE TO DEATH!" screamed a female.

"NO! SHE'S WAY TO VALUABLE!" screamed yet another whiny male. They began to bicker and fight. I began to hear shouts of pain and scuffling. I chuckled. Well, I might not have to fight many after all! The shouting and scuffling began to die down, and I knew I had to make a move. I peeked around the corner, and they all were still engrossed with each other. I aimed at the one that had armor and the rapid fire tranq gun. I fired and hit my mark, right in the eye! A shrill scream erupted from the Vykker drawing all the attention to me again. I jumped back behind the corner. I loaded my gun back up and turned back around the corner and shot the Vykkers I could.

"AHH!" I screamed I stumbled back away from the fire range, and I collapsed.

"AH!" I screamed. I looked down at the source of pain, that happened to be my knee. A dart was slid underneath the cartilage and I was crippled with it in place. I grabbed the dart, and yanked it.

"AHHHH! Ah, ahhhh!" I hissed. Blood began to quickly trickle down through my fur, and onto the ground. The smell of blood filled the air, and I let the Beast in me come out, though I was going to do something I never have done before.

I was going to keep both sides in control.

It was suicide, but my body would heal itself faster, and the tranqs would be less effective. It was my only hope for life. Here, I go without food for days, I test medications, I'm always getting injected with chemicals to 'enhance' me. I get torturous tests. It is bullcrap. I would rather be dead than be stuck here.

"I'm going to change, and I'm going to take you with me out of here."

Their eyes widened with fear. I ignored their expressions and I let the beast come out. I let my muscles expand to twice their size. My hair rose, my fangs grew. My nails turned into daggers. My beast side began to dwarf my reasonable side, but my rational side began to try to reason with my beast. It happened easier than I thought it was going to be. I forced my nails to shrink, and I gently scooped the Fuzzles up and placed them on my back, since I had a hard time walking on two legs. I unsheathed my nails and I peeked around the corner.

I yanked my head back when they were only about a yard away. I coiled my muscles up and I waited. I waited till they began to poke their fat purple zit faces around the corner. I unloaded my strength at full force and knocked several down with a satisfying crunch. I bolted to the poop shoot and I busted open the door. I felt several darts penetrate my skin. I growled and began to hammer the 'empty' button.

"STOP HER!" one purple freak screamed. I growled and spat at them. I felt the ground underneath my feet buckle. I looked down and I became dizzy. The ship soared above the tallest tree, if any. By now, I was struggling to stay awake.

"Run when I hit the ground." I was barely able to murmur that before the tranqs took effect.


	2. Chapter 2

"WAKE UP DANG IT!"

My eyes began to flutter open and I felt sharp pain in my ear.

"OW!" I roughly grabbed whatever that was biting my ear, but stopped when I realized it was a Fuzzle.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!"

The Fuzzle let go of my ear with a huff. I sat up and looked at the Fuzzle. There was only one Fuzzle that stuck with me.

"Why didn't you go?!"

"I didn't want to leave you . . . " the Fuzzle sighed, "I didn't want you to get hurt."

I sighed myself and paused.

"Okay, but if there is a next time, please run."

he nodded his head

"Are you hungry?" he questioned

"Yeah, of course! Why?"

"There is some food right over here!" he said while hopping toward a house quite a way away. I stood up and a pain shot up my back and out my limbs. I grunted and limped toward the house. About halfway I had to stop and take a break. That fall must have taken a lot out of me, or the needles went deep. I felt my back, and I had no darts in me! It must have been the little Fuzzle. My joints began to move smoothly and less painful the more I walked. I finally reached the old house and the little guy hopped in through a gap in the door. I creaked open the door and peeked in. I spotted a fridge.

I have seen a fridge only a couple of times. I was only a pup inside a tiny cage. It was within the Vykkers break room which contained a fridge and other food equipment. They stuck my small carrier cage in the room when they decided to grab something to fill their pregnate shaped stomachs.

I stepped in, and I looked left and right. I thankfully saw nothing. I quietly walked in, and the Fuzzle climbed up on the counter. He hopped into the opened cupboard door. It was stuffed full of little plastic bags. I walked over there and looked at the plastic bags.

I picked one of the curious little packages up and examined it. It had a picture of thin yellowish wafers and it read, "Big Chucks Potato Chips!" written on it. I opened the package and pulled a yellow wafer out and smelt it. It smelled delicious and I popped it in my mouth. I moaned when the food seemed to melt on my tongue. I quickly ate the flavorful 'chip' and pulled out a handful of the heavenly wafers and scarfed it down. I quickly finished it. I opened two more bags, one for me, one for him.

I finished that one too, and I decided to check out the fridge. I opened it and it was stacked with food. I began to sniff the containers and one caught my attention. I opened it and it had meat in it! I don't know what kind of meat, but, hey, it's meat! I was fixing to eat the whole thing, when I saw his large, puppy dog eyes. I smiled and gave him half. He greedily ate it and smiled at me. I chuckled and quickly ate my share. I began to rummage through the fridge and trying to find any more meat, or other tasty food.

"HEY WHAT ARE YA DOIN'?!"

I jerked and looked in the direction of the noise. A giant, fat, ugly bird was there clucking. She grabbed a broom and my face was soon smacked with the spiky head. I was trying to find a way out, but I couldn't with that dang broom in my face! I yanked the broom out of her hands and snapped it with ease. I dropped it and snarled at the ugly female. She began to flap her stubby wings and cluck:

"HAROLD, THE DEVIL IS IN THE HOUSE! OH GOD I THINK I LAID AN EGG! GET THE SHOTGUN!" I didn't like that last word. I snatchedd the chips and the little Fuzzle and hightailed it out of there, letting the bird cluck like mad. I kept running until I was a safe distance away, and around the corner. I sighed and set the food and Fuzzle down. The little guy began to dig into the food

"I wouldn't eat it all now, we need to spare it, we might not get any for a couple days now . . . finish that bag though."

The poor fella looked sad. He began to eat the bag and I sat next to him pondering on what I should do next. I looked at myself, and I was a mess. Bloody and matted fur, a torn lab coat. No water. I was stuck alone with a hungry Fuzzle in the desert. Though I'd rather die free, than being stuck in a cage. I felt a nudge on my leg I looked down and the little guy was offering a couple chips to me. I took some, and smiled before I ate them.

"Thank you."

he nodded and huffed:

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know really. Find water I guess?"

"yeah . . . "

I stood up and I motioned for him to hop on my hand. I set him on my shoulder and began to walk in the blazing heat. I needed to find shelter, or a cave. A cave might have water.

I walked by the same road that I started on for over half a day, not seeing anything, but the occasional cactus' and tumble weeds. The blazing heat was draining me, and I could tell that the poor little guy was feeling the burn of the sun. I walked by another stupid cactus.

Wait! Some cactus' have water stored inside! I turned around and looked at it. It was a real fat and round cactus, so it should have water inside it. I fell down on my knees and I began to carefully yank the long needles out around a certain spot, and then I stabbed it with my razor sharp nails. Water trickled out and began to run down the sides. I beckoned for the Fuzzle to drink first. He drank his fill, then I began to suck as much water out of the cactus as I could. I ran out of water when my thirst still hasn't been quenched

I sighed and picked the Fuzzle up and set him on my shoulder. I trudged along for several minutes till I saw something move. I bolted behind a boulder and peeked around the edge. There was this hideous looking reptile creature with a large under bite. I had the urge to plug my nose when its scent drifted near me. Not only that they were ugly, they smelt like rotting flesh.

I eyed them. He had clothes, food over the fire, supplies, and perhaps water. Yet he had a gun. I weighed the options, and I decided to go for it. I checked the ledges above the area, no reptiles. I gently lifted the Fuzzle off me and put him between the boulder and cliff wall. There was a bunch of tall grass I could hide in next to the boulder. I hid in there, and I threw a rock against the rock wall, and prayed it wouldn't see me hiding.

"What's that?" the reptile rumbled. It ran near me and I almost gagged from the smell. God, how could this thing even live with its own stench!?

"I could 'ave swore somethin' was over here . . . " it stared directly at me. I froze and didn't dare to make a slight movement. It just turned its head and looked around, completely oblivious to my presence. It turned around, and there was my chance. I leaped onto its back.

"WHAT THE H-" he couldn't even get a full sentence out before I snapped his neck. It crumbled to the ground. I yanked its disgusting shirt and pants off, and I ran and got the supplies and food. I got my Fuzzle, and high tailed it out of there. I caught a shining glimpse of something moving.

Three bullets whizzed by my head. I heard shouts and screams of rage and cuss words bombarded at me. I turned around the corner.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked. A bullet pierced my skin in my calf, and dug deep into the flesh. I fell on my face and I tried to stand up, with some success. I had to hang onto the rock walls to stay balanced. I managed to pick up my Fuzzle and supplies. I limped forward as I heard the screams and shouts coming closer.

"Boss is sure going to be happy with my catch!"

"No, I was the one that shot it!" the padding of the feet stopped and they began to focus their attention on each other.

I found footholds to climb up onto a ledge for I could hide in an old abandoned mineshaft.

"No, I was THE one that shot it!" a third one pipped in.

"LIAR! I SHOT IT FIRST!" they all began to fight and I soon heard gun shots. I finally reached the top safely and I laid down on my stomach and watched when they came into view. There was two having a cat fight. From over behind the wall I saw a thin trail of blood trickle its way down the sand and rocks. Idiots. They killed their own kind just to have my fur. one of them tackled the other, and began to wrestle on the ground.

I took this opportunity to hobble into the mine shaft. I stumbled as far as I could go, which happened to be a few steps. I weakly collapsed on the ground. I opened the supplies and looked through it. I was looking for a knife, to dig this bullet out. I found one, then I looked for clean bandages. I found some, thank god! I twisted my leg to where the bullet wound on the side faced up.

I took three deep breaths and I dug the knife in with a yelp. I reached the bullet and I used leverage to ease out the bullet. I nearly screamed when it budged. My fur bristled up in spikes, and I felt tears stream down my face. The smell of my own blood became unbearable, since it was pooling underneath me. The bullet popped out with a sickening sucking noise, and the blood began to pour out even more. I took the bandage and quickly and tightly wrapped it around several times. I applied pressure on it, to help stop the bleeding.

I kept staring at my bleeding wound, watching it blur, and go back to normal. I leaned my head against the wall. I saw a hideous purple face pop into view. My eyes widened and it became blurry, and refocused. My breath hitched in my throat. A Vykker. I was caught, terribly wounded and fixing to receive a cruel punishment when I got back to hell. Another purple head popped into view, but this one had a more sinister look in it. It lifted up a large needle and struck it down, injecting the fluid into me. I then passed out.

_**Well, what do you people think? I've rewritten it, and I am hoping more than two people will take interest in it. I don't care what kind of review it is. Hate, or complements. I just need something . . . n but it really frustrates the writer**_ _**when no one reviews... :C**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I was sitting in a room which was soaked in blood. Like the typical Vykker experimentation rooms. I ran and huddled over in the corner, fearing the worst. I heard a loud creaking noise, and I began to shake uncontrollably. A towering Vykker walked in._

_"Come here!" it shrieked. I shook my head no._

_"COME HERE!" It screamed. I refused to budge. It dropped a medical bag I didn't notice until now. I began to shake even more. It pulled out the remote for my shock collar and waved it. I _STILL _didn't budge. _

_"Fine! If you insist!"_

_I screamed and I collapsed on the ground, shaking uncontrollably. My legs were kicking and I grew faint. It stopped and I gasped for the precious air. I clawed at my collar in a vain attempt to remove it. It cackled and it beckoned for me to approach. I wobbily trudged over to it, and it stuffed me in a cage and lifted me up. I slumped onto the ground. They may put cruel implants into me, or worse. It turned several corners and I watched as it opened a door. Inside was a bunch of Vykker wearing surgical clothing and using surgical equipment. I gasped and fear struck through me_

_Vykkers were operating on Fuzzles, and removing their organs._

_**CRICK!**_

_I felt an odd numbing sensation when my shoulder made that noise. Then my other shoulder did so. I stared at my nails as they turned into daggers. The cage grew even smaller, and I felt extreme pressure around my neck. I began to gasp, and then my collar snapped in half. The cage bursted open like a bomb. I felt metal digging in my flesh, and I ran out the door. I ran on all fours turning random corners. I turned around another corner._

_**BAM!**_

_I was dazed, and then a purple beast grabbed me by my throat like I was a stuffed animal. It was painful, especially with three daggers lifting me up in the air. I was kicking and squirming, gasping for air. I began to grow light headed. It threw me into a white room with blood stains everywhere. I dashed to run out, but the door slammed before I was able to. There was a humming sound. _

_"Now you must be punished, scum!" said a voice that rang from above. I swallowed and watched as all six walls glowing blue. Th-this can't be good. _

My eyes flew open and I was in a cold sweat. I closed my eyes, and steadied my breathing. I opened them, I wasn't there, in hell. I wobbly stood up and I looked all around, checking for enemies.

"I'm glad you're better!" said a small voice. I looked to my right, and then I carefully picked up my Fuzzle.

"Me too..." I sighed. I lifted up my bag up, and hobbled down the shaft.

I found a small collection of water, and I fell onto my knees. I quickly drank until I couldn't hold any more water. I took out my clothes I stole, and I quickly washed the gunk off. After that, I scrubbed myself down.

After I tried on the dried clothes, I growled, they were way out of proportion with my body. Thankfully I scrubbed my lab coat too. I slipped on my lab coat, and I walked down the shaft with a clean Fuzzle.

I finally arrived at the ending of the mineshaft. My limp has disappeared, and I unwrapped the bandages around my leg. A round pink spot was visible. Nothing more, nothing less. I sighed a breath of relief. My leg healed right, and pretty dang fast too. I peeked out the exit, and I spotted some of those stinking reptiles

They were all patrolling around below. I grumbled and I hopped down the cliff edges, and I made it to the last edge. I watched until one dumbly walked away from the rest. It surprisingly walked right in range of me. Idiot! I coiled up my legs, and I leapt onto the reptile.

"Wha-" the reptile barely was able to speak before I slit its throat with a swift blow from my razor sharp nails. I quickly dragged him behind a broken tower. I searched him, and I managed to find some 'moolah'. I managed to find some knives. I grinned evilly, and stuffed them in my free pocket. I glanced at my Fuzzle, and I silently slipped past those bumbling fools, toward who knows were

I finally made it to a town.

_gizzard gulch _

The large sign read. Fire caught my eye, and I cautiously walked through the blown up gate. There were buildings on fire, and a bunch of those birds trying to put them out. I looked up at a large sign

_The General Store. _

I slid in there, without anyone noticing. I walked to the counter.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Hello?" I nearly yelled. I grinned evilly. If there was no one in here, they couldn't catch me! I glanced at a devious looking Fuzzle. I dashed to their clothing's rack, and I dug through them.

I was wearing a fringed black leather vest, a light green shirt, a pair of 'jeans' and a pair of cowboy boots. I also found a bunch of beads and hair bands. I had stolen a compound bow too. I smirked as I slipped out. I made sure no fat birds saw me though. After out of hearing range, I dashed through the gates labeled ' Buzzerton'

I some how managed to get down a cliff that was connected to what I assumed used to be a bridge blew up. I spotted a burning camp fire. I walked closer, and on further inspection, it looked like a twister swept through the camp. Busted barrels, blood, and worthless stuff were thrown everywhere. I sighed and kept on walking down the road. After a few minutes, I saw a giant sign with . . . opples? After I jogged a bit closer, I noticed it read Opple Farm. I walked down toward a bunch of those birds.

"Do you know where we are?" I questioned, looking down at the bird. He looked up at me funny. I cocked my eyebrows at him.

"At Opple Farm." He said.

"Duh! I mean, is that way to buzzerton?" I grumbled.

"Oh yeah. Yeah it's down there." I nodded my head as thanks, and I saw a brown streak dash from a huge house.

"Ah!" I yelped when the brown streak knocked me over. It stopped and looked at me as I picked myself up.

"What was your deal god dang it!" I hissed. The tall dark figure smirked, and bolted toward Buzzerton.

"GET BACK 'ERE!" I heard the birds cluck. I watched as the birds ran after him, and soon gave up.

"What's a Clakker gonna do when all his moolah is gone?!" I heard one whine. The Clakkers walked back into the farm.

I sighed.

"Miss, are ya a bounty 'unter?" I heard a Clakker cluck. I looked at him weird, and then I smirked.

"Yup." I said and winked. I picked up my Fuzzle and I headed toward buzzerton.


	4. Chapter 4

I finally made it to the town. I spotted an orange sign.

"The bounty store . . . " I mumbled. I walked toward the building and stepped in. I spotted the same guy that ran me over like fricking bowling pins. I surveyed him. He wore a poncho that was worn, battered and sewn back together. He had two pouches on his hips, and he wore these huge boots. He had a ponytail, and his forearms looked like someone got cheap and put hams there instead. He wore a cowboy hat with ears similar to mine poking out of it. His hat was lined with metal darts.

"Well, there ya go Stranger! Good hunting!" The Clakker said. Stranger turned around and he stared at me with his bright green eyes. I cocked my eye brow at him

"What?" I said with a sound of agitation. He just chuckled and walked past me.

"Whatcha got?" I questioned as I walked forward and I leaned on the counter. The Clakker grabbed a poster and slapped it on the table.

"I got Jo Mama." I raised my eyebrows at him, and then I looked at the poster. Sure enough! An ugly son of a gun.

"Her boobs are sagging down so low, if she ran her boobs would slap her in the face." I said and chuckled. The Clakker bursted out laughing.

"That's...hil . . . arious!" the Clakker laughed between syllables. I smirked, and his laughter finally turned into giggles.

"Jus' don't tell 'er that!" he chuckled.

"Well, lets hope I do!" I said and winked. I sensed something behind me. The Clakker took notice and his eyes widened. I looked over my shoulder. Stranger was standing there, pissed off.

"What?" I growled and turned around.

"Who in da hell do you think ya are?" Stranger growled.

"I'm a bounty hunter." I said fearlessly. Stranger towered over me. I cocked my eyebrow at him I set my angry Fuzzle on the counter.

"What?" I said as I slowly grew my nails out, ready to slice the piss out of him. He growled at me.

"This town ain't big enough fer the two of us!" he hissed as he got in my face. I nearly gagged at the smell of his rotten breathe.

"Better get out of my space!" I hissed back. He just laughed.

"Oh lordy!" I heard the Clakker cluck in fear. I flattened my ears and growled at Stranger. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Ya better leave; These bounties are mine!" Stranger half yelled

I shoved him, nearly knocking him on his ass in the process. He looked pissed. I just grabbed my poster and my Fuzzle. I stormed out.

Idiot.

I looked behind me and made sure he wasn't following me. I scoffed

"Are you okay?" I said to my Fuzzle. He looked pissed, but nodded his head. I sighed and I looked at the poster. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. I had to go through the sewer to get to her. Stupid flabby outlaw! I have to swim through a sewer. _Lovely! _I looked all around, and I spotted the sewer entrance. I walked up to the Clakker by the sewer.

"Can you open this?" I asked politely.

"Sure thang miss..?" The male Clakker said, hinting to know my name. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Rouge."

"Here ya go, Rouge!" He opened the sewer gate, and I nearly gagged at the smell that hit me. I looked at my Fuzzle, and he looked like he was about to barf. I sighed, and I walked into the sewer. I grabbed onto the rope, and I inched down it. The farther down I got, the worse the smell became. I finally hit the bottom and I walked toward the Clakker behind the glass.

"Can ya open this . . . thing?" I said while gesturing to the water wheel.

"Sure thang miss." The Clakker clucked as he lowered the water wheel. I nodded at him in thanks, and I put a foot in the nasty water. I trudged into the sewage and when I reached neck deep, I retched. My Fuzzle was perched on top of my head. Lucky little squirt! I swam past the wheel.

"BARK!" I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked in the direction and I saw a purple creature pacing back and forth on the shore. I cautiously swam closer, and I finally recognized it. A Sleg. That's all I need, a Sleg. Stupid things.

"Dammit!" I hissed as I saw loads of them pop out of nowhere. I swam to a piece of land, and I climbed on it. I pulled out a blade, and I took a deep breath. I reared my arm back, and I swung it forward, making the blade zoom toward the Sleg.

"ARP!" A Sleg yelped as a blade slid into its forehead. Surprisingly the rest fled, leaving me a place to climb onto. I trudged back into the sewer water and I swam to the opposite side. I yanked the blade from the Sleg's forehead, and I wiped it clean on its skin before I slid it back in its sheath. I trudged up the slope to god knows where.

"AHH!" I yelped as I narrowly scurried up the rope in time to avoid a pair of Sleg jaws. I landed on the top of the ledge.

"SHIT!" I screamed as a Sleg flung itself at me. I heard a ferocious growling.

"ARP!" the Sleg yelped when my Fuzzle flew off of my shoulder, and ripped the throat out of the Sleg. It laid there limp. I was speechless. In almost a blink of an eye, he was on my shoulder again.

"I'm gonna call you Bolt, lil' tough guy." I said and smiled. He puffed his chest out proudly, and I wiped the drops of blood off of his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

I froze stiff. I heard outlaws arguing over something around the corner somewhere. I quietly inched up the ramp, and I peeked around the corner. A smirk etched its way across my face. Idiots.

"I CAN TOO SWIM!" yelled the short and squatty reptile.

"Well why don't ya jump in dat there water then!" the taller one with chippunk teeth hissed. They had their backs facing me. I silently snuck toward the morons and my claws shot out.

"Huh?" they were barely able to yelp, right before I sliced their spinal cords. The two outlaws crumbled to the ground like a rag doll. I quickly searched an1`d left the carcasses there to rot. I poked my head around the corner, A bunch of outlaws were waddling around on top of a bunch of makeshift platforms. There were loose boards, and some of the platforms were bending, and most of the wood was splitting. Idiots. Who in the heck built it?

I waited till all the morons had their back turned, and I waded into the water, letting the ooze envelope my body. Once I felt the slimy and squishy bottom on the other side, I poked my head out, and I crawled onto land. A grin spread across my lips as I kicked a weakened pole as hard as my legs could muster.

_**cr-AAACK!**_

The boards screeched as they collapsed on themselves. I gasped and I dove out of the way of a falling beam.

"AAAHHH!"

"MOMMY!"

"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!" Were a few of the cries of the outlaws as they landed into the water. I watched all of the idiots gargle in the sewage. They all soon stopped struggling, and I looked at a soaked bolt.

"I hate you . . . " an angry bolt grumbled. I snickered; I knew he wasn't serious though.

My gaze hardened at the sinking bodies. This is where they belonged, with rest of the filth. I grinned as Moolah began to float to the surface. I waded in the sewage, and I gathered all the moolah I could, and dragged my filthy body back to the shore. I sorted it all, and I stuffed it into my larger bag.

"Can I get in there?" I heard bolt ask, I nodded my head, and lifted up the pouch. He zipped in the pouch in a blink of an eye. I let the flap flop back down and I sighed. I walked on, wading through the sewage.

I finally found a way out of this stink hole, and I poked my head out of the giant pipe. I took in the sweet smell of open air. I smiled, and I walked out into the open.

_**zoOOOM! **_

I gasped and I dove into cover.

"Missed!" I heard an outlaw growl in frustration. Ugh! I surprise myself by how stupid I can be. I silently slid into a large patch of reeds. I heard the padding of a few pairs of feet, and I pulled my knives out. Three outlaws came around the corner, and they stopped near the reeds. Idiots.

"AAHHH!" an outlaw cried out in pain as I threw a knife into his back. I raked my other blade deep in an outlaw's throat.

"What da he- " I silenced the gravely voice of the outlaw with a blade to the forehead. The irony scent of blood filled the air. I began to twitch.

_**cr-AAACK! **_

I felt my whole body go numb. I fell on all fours from being too top heavy. I felt my tongue trail its way across my lips at the thick scent. I forcefully inhaled and I slowly let my breath out.

_Criiick!_

My bones cracked back in place. Bolt rustled out of my bag, and he huffed.

"Can't I sleep?" He whined.

"No, not now." I sighed at him. He huffed again as a response, and he buried his way back into my bag, completely unaware of what happened. I stood back up, and my hands were shaking. I scare myself sometimes. I almost turned, and I would have ended up dead, or back in hell

I growled as I cautiously walked to the left, away from the kill site. I needed to get away from all that blood.

I gasped, and dashed into cover when I spotted a sniper up on a ledge. I growled as I snuck around the large machinery, while staying under cover. I reached a tall fence which happened to be the closest hidden place to the sniper.

_One. Two. Three!_

I threw a knife, and flew passed his face. I cursed under my breath. His eyes widened, and he fumbled his hands around his gushing slit in his throat, shortly before he crumbled to the ground. And I thought I missed!

I finally made past all the outlaws. I jumped down from the ledge. There was an old abandoned ship, and the place was crawling with outlaws. Yup. This must be where the uglies stayed.

I lowered to all fours, and I silently crept on the ground. A sniper was standing up inside a half pipe. Careful to not be spotted, I pressed my stomach to the ground, and I practically army-crawled toward the ship keeping a wary eye on the sniper. A red glow flashed from the sniper. I sprang out of the way, a zing zipped by my ear. I could feel the air brushing my ear . . . I dashed behind of the ship, and I heard yelling and screaming from the opposite side. I pressed myself against the side of the ship, and I listened. Several footsteps were coming from both sides. _Crap!_

A grin etched itself across my face; I'm such an idiot. I stepped away from the ship into the open. Both sets of outlaws came around the corner at the same time. I took a deep breath and crouched down to the ground.

"There it is!" one shouted.

"Shoot that thang!"

I sprang up off the ground.

_**BANG BANG!**_

Choking noises and gasping came from two outlaws. They shot at me at the same time. I perfectly timed my jump in the nick of time, dodging their bullets, and the meat heads shot each other.

I coldly snickered, and I zigzagged on all fours toward the group to the left. Gun shots went off, and my claws shot out. I sprang at the closest outlaw, using my weight to slide my talons into his chest. As soon as I hit the ground, I yanked my talons out, and twirled around, slicing deep gashes into two outlaws.

The outlaws around me ran, and I smirked. A creaking noise sounded, and I looked up. My eyes widened, and I dove out of the way.

_**CRASH! **_

I scrambled up, and dashed from the magnetic crane that crashed down where I was standing just moments ago. The crane creaked, and it rose off of the ground.

"Who in da heck do ya think ya are?!" I heard a voice boom over an outrageously loud speaker that nearly rattled my teeth.

"Ya must think ya pretty tough ta fight me and mah sons!" I dove out of the way of the crane seconds before it crashed to the ground.

"Ya must think ya 're a hotshot ta take on a-" her voice got cut off, and the crane fell halfway up, making another crash. I glanced up around the higher platforms and a tall shady looking figure was shooting balls of something at Jo' mama, the same one from the bounty store. Rage boiled up inside me. He _used _me. _He took advantage of me and used me as a decoy!_

I bolted upright, and I zipped toward him, somehow dodging the bullets. I jumped on the elevator that was already rising up. As soon as I reached the top, I dashed out and pounced. Where he _was_. I looked around, and he was climbing across the cable. My hands snagged onto the cable, and I swiftly swung across, slightly faster than he was.

He made it across, and he pulled out a tin. I finally made it, and I watched in horror as Jo' mama twirled as she disappeared inside that _tin_! How she fit her sorry fat arse in that tin, was a wonder. I pounced, and my face grazed across the concrete. I whipped around, and that cocky little brat was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Whatcha smiling about?!" I hissed. He mearly chuckled at me.

"You." He boldly declared. I let loose guttural growl, and I pounced. I tackled him flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him. I raised my hand, and my claws unsheathed. I swiftly struck them down at his face. My eyes widened when his hand wrapped around my whole lower arm, and he twisted my arm.

_Crack!_

I grunted in pain. He kicked me off of him, and I fell on my back, the wind got knocked out of me. I inhaled sharply, and he aimed a cross bow at my forehead. A dull thunk echoed through my skull. Dazed I still stood up, and I wildly punched at him. He dodged it, but this time, _this time_, I wouldn't miss. I swiped my claws out at him, and I sliced deep gashes into his arm. He grunted and winced, though he acted as though it didn't affect him one bit.

I felt another round rock-like ball hit me in the forehead again. I fell on my back and I still stood up, dizzy, and scared. But I still didn't give. I snarled at him. I was surpassing my Beast, but why? If I killed him, why would it matter? I heard vicious snarling, and Bolt flew off of me, and he chomped down on his arm. NO!

Stranger flicked him off and punted him into the nearby wall. I was right. It didn't matter. My shoulders cracked, and I felt another sharp pain shoot through my forehead, and I blacked out

* * *

_**Reviews please!  
**_


	6. MOVING FROM FF

HELLO EVERYONE! ahem. I came here to bring some bad news, I am no longer going to post my stories up on here. I am moving to ~QuoTev~ 28576502 my new name is MidnightsCreations. I highly prefer QuoTev, because it is much easier, and looks nicer. see you at Quotev!


End file.
